The Price of Fame (THE FAME AND FORTUNE REBOOT)
by MisterLooneyTune
Summary: As these six former child stars hit adulthood, they learn the life lessons of growing up as young celebrities and compete to find their own voices.
1. Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Molly

The Price of Fame

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

The smell of eggs and the sizzling sound of bacon fill up every corner of the kitchen. With one flick of the wrist, Gil turn a pancake over on its other side. Giving the food a few more minutes, Gil scrape up some of the eggs with a spatula and dump them on the clear plate that was beside the stove and already had five pancakes on top of it. The blue headed male then turn his attention back to the bacon.

"These babies are ready," he said to himself. He took each bacon strip and place them beside the eggs before taking the cooked pancake and placed it on top of the pancake stack. He knew that today was a very special day and he want it to go as plan. After taking something out of the fridge, Gil's smartphone began vibrating on the counter.

"Morning Goby," Gil answered.

"Hey Gil. I'm just calling, wishing Molly a happy birthday."

"I'll be more than happy to give her the message."

"So why you up so early?"

"Cooking for my baby. I'm making pancakes, bacon, eggs with extra cheese, just the way she likes it."

"Damn, man. You doing all that?"

"Hell yeah. It's the least I can do for her since things have been rough on her since the accident."

"Oh yeah. How she's doing anyway?"

"Looks can be deceiving. She's happy one day, sad the next, it's like a roller coaster. Things just haven't been the same these pass few weeks. But today is all about her. No bullshit."

"Cool."

"Goby?" On the other line, a female voice was ringing in Goby's ears, calling out to him. The Dark skinned male chuckled to himself before turning back to his phone. "We'll see you and molly later on today, Gil. I've got some...business I need to take care of."

"Well handle your business then, and we will see you guys tonight." Gil laughed before hanging up. Finish cooking the food, Gil puts it on top a wooden tray that already has a cup filled with orange juice and 10 roses (Molly's favorite) before making his way around the house. He slowly open the door to their bedroom and see his girlfriend still sound asleep.

"Molly?" He called out. "Wake up. Rise and shine."

The sleepy female finally woke up to her boyfriend's call. She yawn and stressed out a little before noticing the tray of food in his hands. "Morning, Gilly," she finally responded. "Is that all for me?"

"No. It's for my other girlfriend who also has pink hair and who is also an Hispanic," Gil sarcastically answered, earning him a laugh from Molly. The tray was placed on her lap as her partner lean closer and planted a kiss on her lips. "Happy Birthday, Molly."

"Thanks, Gilly. This breakfast you prepared look so good. My mouth is watering already."

"Thank Oona for that. She's the one who showed me." The Caucasian male opened up the curtains and walk back to the bed. Looking at his girlfriend's face, he can tell she was enjoying her birthday breakfast. But little did the female knows was that this is just the beginning of what is in stores for her today. "But today is all about you, baby. Anything you want is on me"

"Thanks, baby. I love you so much."

"I love you too." After planting another kiss, Gil's smartphone started to ring again. "It's David. I should take this." David is Gil's manager. "Hey David. Really? That's awesome. I've been waiting to..." As the conversation continued, the smile on the male's face slowly faded away. "Today? But it's Molly's birthday and...Okay. I'll be there in a few hours. Thanks for the news."

"Gilly, what's wrong?" Molly asked.

"Atlantis Records want to sign me to the label."

"Okay. That's good news."

"But I have to sign the deal by the end of the day though. But I really want to spend the entire day with you."

"It's okay Gilly."

But..."

"Gil, you've been waiting for this moment for awhile since your last label dropped you after your last two albums were a complete fail. I'll be fine."

"Okay. But I'm going to make it up to you by the end of the day."

"I know you will." The young couple kissed once before Gil walked to the bathroom and got himself ready for the day.

...

Just a few houses down from where Molly and Gil stayed, another couple was getting ready for tonight as well. A curly headed woman steps out of her closet with two hangers in either hand. Each hanger are holding two different party dresses. One is a sparkly red shift dress with rose designs and the other had spagetti straps and was a yellow as Deema's hair. She spread them over the large King sized bed that was before her next to a silver dress that was also on the bed. She stared at the dresses, unable to come up with a decision on what to wear for tonight.

"I look good in all of them, but man," she said to herself. "What should I wear?"

Her boyfriend came out of the bathroom with nothing on but a towel that was recovering the lower half of his body. He was also still dripping wet. "Morning, sweetie." Goby planted a kiss on his girlfriend's cheek.

"Goby, can you help me pick out a dress for Molly's party?"

"Why can't you pick one?"

"If I could, wouldn't you think I had done that already?" Goby just responded by smacking the girl on the butt as he walked inside the closet.

"Well I got bigger things to worry about. Like how are we supposed to pay the mortgage so we could keep a roof over our heads?" The dark skinned male walked out with a white long sleeved shirt and a pair of purple pants. He set them on the bed and looked through his drawers to pull out a pair of green boxers and a tank top T-shirt.

"Can't we worry about this after today? I mean really, Goby. Today is not the day for that."

"Need I remind you about the non-stop calls and letters from the people who owns this subdivision? Telling us we need to pay them by the end of the month?"

"Stop stressing about this. Please. Today is a good day. I don't wanna waste this."

"Okay, you're right. We still have three weeks anyway."

Deema planet a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "Long as we got each other, we're gonna be alright. Now back to what's really important. Which dress should I wear?"

...

A green Dodge Challenger parks at a parking lot in the night sky o Bubbletucky. Exiting from the car was molly and Gil who started walking to the front of a building. Both of them were giggling as they just got back from eating dinner. As they were walking, Gil playfully twirl the now 22-year-old female around and smack her on the butt. Gil was in a purple button down shirt with long sleeves, white Levi jeans, a red fedora hat and wearing a pair of Air Jordan 11 Retro kicks. Molly was in a blue fabric dress with multicolor prints with silver Mary Jane heels on her feet. Her pink hair was straight all the way down to her shoulders.

"So today has been a good day so far?" The male asked, earning him a nod from his girl.

"Mmm-Hmmm. That dinner was so amazing."

"I know. My mouth still watering."

"So where are we Gilly?"

"We at the Master Suite."

Molly turned her head to the right of the night club and see the lights are off and it looks like nobody was inside. "Looks like the place isn't open. They usually closed around 4 in the morning."

"Well let's go in and see what's going on."

The couple walked in the night club and turn on the lights. The first section of the club is completely empty. Usually the first section was filled up so much that you literally can't find a seat. "What is going on here?" Molly asked.

"I don't know," Gil lied. "Lets check the other sections." The second section was private rooms and settings. Nobody was there either. Finally they check the third section, V.I.P. With one turn of the knob, Gil and Molly walked through the door.

"SURPRISE!"

The lights turn on, confetti was shot up to the roof and people came out of hiding. Gil turned to his girl and see a shocking, yet smiling face.

"Oh my God." Molly was lost of words. Her friends deema, Goby, Oona and Nonny all walked closer and hugged their friend. "But...how? How you guys did all this? Who thought of this?" All fingers were soon pointing at the one person anyone can guess. "Gilly? This is all you?"

"All me."

"Gil wanted to do something big for you," Oona responded. "So he got all of us together just for you."

Molly didn't know what to do except turn around and hugged her man. Even planted kisses all over his face, from his cheek to forehead to neck and finally his lips. "I love you so much Gilly."

"I love you too and happy birthday."

"But seriously though. You guys didn't have to do all of this."

"So you want us to leave?" Goby asked.

"And miss out on the fun? Hell no. Let's party while the night is still young."

 **And done. It took me over a week to finish this chapter, but I can say that it was worth the time and effort. I have also started writing my stories on my Kindle Fire tablet since the computer, where I usually work on my stories on, is on the frits. So forgive me on the minor errors that you see on here. Now I know I kept all of you waiting on a chapter for months and I am deeply sorry for that. But like I said before, I'm back and better than ever. The next chapter will finish off where this chapter left off and it's called** _ **The Night is Still Young**_ **and its inspired by that nicki minaj song. I do not own anything from the Bubble Guppies. See you all next time.**


	2. New BG Fanfic?

_**Looney News: New BG Fanfic?**_

 _ **Hey everyone. Its been a long time since I last published a BG chapter/fanfic. I don't even know if anyone write or even read BG fanfics anymore. I stopped because I've decided to focus on other ventures like making fanfics for Pokémon plus my social life hasn't been easy lately. I'm finishing the semester up right now and after that, I need to take one more to finally graduate and achieving my associate of art's degree. So I have a lot of big events heading my way next year, but despite how busy I'm going to be, I still can find the time to manage my upcoming fanfics as well.**_

 _ **I do have this one BG fanfic I'm piecing together called "After All These Years." Its going to be set as the relaunch of the entire original Fame & Fortune series. F&F were the very first stories I made on fan fiction and although they were popular, I made some heavy mistakes on them. Mostly the overall plot because I usually just type up chapters without thinking them straight through and just threw random events in there. So this fanfic is going to start the series all over again, but with a fresh new start. In this story, it takes place over a decade and a half since their preschool days. Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, and Nonny are now young adults attending the same college, but it has been a long time since they last saw one another. And a whole lot has change since then.**_

 _ **As for my other BG projects, they have all been scrapped and no updates will be made for them. If you still read them though, then don't worry. I'm not going to delete them. I just won't work on any future chapters. However, I'm not working on any fanfics for the remainder of 2017 because of personal reasons. I'll be back in 2018 with new fanfics, new surprises, a new writing style, and a fresh new beginning. 2018 is my year and its time to show everyone my true potential. See you guys in the new year. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**_

 _ **Stay Tuned**_

 _ **-MisterLooneyTune**_


End file.
